This disclosure relates generally to agricultural hitch systems, and more particularly, to a rotatable two-point hitch system.
Agricultural vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, etc.) are commonly used in a variety of agricultural tasks (e.g., to tow planters or seeders for planting seeds, to tow spraying implements for applying fertilizer, for harvesting agricultural product, etc.). The equipment towed behind agricultural vehicles typically includes a hitch system useful in mechanically coupling and uncoupling the towed equipment to the towing agricultural vehicle. In some cases, a two-point hitch system included in the towed equipment may be mechanically coupled to the towing agricultural vehicle. It may be useful to improve attachment mechanics of two-point hitches.